Mechanics
Basics Players build a team of up to four characters and enter into quest stages where they defeat the enemies by moving team members and having them attack. Character units have different stats and abilities such as: move distance, attack range, active skills, and passives skills. Elemental Advantage Like many other games, Sevens Story features a simple elemental typing system that includes five total elements: fire, water, earth/grass, light, and dark. Using type advantages to your benefit can turn a difficult battle into a much easier one. Special Skills Every unit has its own unique skill that can be used in battle. Skill effect, range, and affected area differ from one to another. Unit skills can be upgraded by using Elemental Stones which are received when completing a Elemental Stone Dungeon's quest stage. Special Skill Upgrades Unit skills can be increased by using specific upgrade materials that match their element. Amount of element stones required to max up a character will be dependant on rarity of the character, where 5star character requires the most amount. This also differs from event units where it requires specific event items. 5★= |-| 4★= |-| 3★= |-| 2★= |-| 1★= Weapon Types There are five major types of weapon types: Slashing, Impact, Assault, Magic, and Shield. Each type has a subset of different weapons. A unit's weapon type is shown on the upper left, below their element type. Different weapons have different effects within combat. Slashing= |-| Impact= |-| Assault= |-| Magic= |-| Shield= Limit Break Each unit has it's own level max dependent on their star rank. This level limit can be increased via Limit Break. A unit can have it's level limit broken a total of four times by using special statues. Each Limit Break increases the unit's level cap by 5 levels. | | |} Some special units require the Brave Statue in order to Limit Break (Example: Nike from the Guru Guru event). These statues can normally be obtained by participating in events and using the event currency to purchase the statues. Accessories Each unit comes with an accessory already attached. Units that are star rank 3 or higher have their own unique accessory. Duplicate accessories can be obtained by pulling units already in your inventory when performing a gacha pull. Accessories have special attributes and skills, along with increasing the unit's base stats. Accessories can be leveled up using Sol. Leveling an accessory gets progressively more difficult. Players can increase their odds of a success by using more Sol however only a total five boost can be purchased (you can not purchase more than 100% chance to level up). Summon Plays can opt to summon Ancient Beasts to inflict massive damage to the field. Different Ancient Beasts have different skills and affect different amounts of area. Once a player has selected to summon an Ancient Beast they can tap on the field where they would like it to attack. Attacks are dealt AFTER the enemy has had their turn to move/attack. |}